Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 15
by Boredstick
Summary: To celebrate 15 awesome Chapters, I wrote this one early enough so that you guys can enjoy it along with Chapter 14. Chapter 16 will come much later, in the meantime stay alert for the new fanfic and a preview of Chapter 16 and 17 on my Youtube account...


_Chapter 15: A Villain__'__s Demise_

Several helicopters landed on an military base close to the Indigo Plateau, as Ash and Ritchie were rushed to a trauma center where they immediately were examed, as May and Drew stepped out of the other helicopter. Feeling that she cant stand it anymore, May collapsed on the ground, exhausted and tired after everything she had been through since it all happened, as Drew helped her up and took her into a nearby tent for her to rest. May layed down on a madras and tried to rest, but Drew reminded her not to go to sleep as her psyche still might be subconsciously affected by The Memory Retrieval program. May understood and just layed down to easy the pain of everything, from her minor pains in her body to nearly dying aswell.

- I'm sorry to hear that May… its amazing you even got through this, I was sure that…

- That I'd just scream and be an easy prey? I actually was, after they got me and used that thing on me then I was as much of a slave as Max was, I wish I could have done more to help.

- I'm sure you did what you could during the circumstances, I have to give you credit for that, even when LaRousse City was attacked and my parents were evacuated I felt helpless, that I should have been there sooner and done something, but Team Rocket were everywhere, using their devices to turn the people and their Pokemon against us, and with them nearly invincible for so long time I thought I was done for, that I'd be caught and eventually serve them as well.

A soldier then came in and took out some food from the supply stash next to them, as both May and Drew thanked and ate as if they never have eaten anything in their whole life.

Suddenly several soldiers shouted out to the soldier, as he then left May and Drew in a hurry.

- It seems that they are gathering up to meet up with someone, whoever it is must be really important for them to be so many. I wish this can all just end so that we can go home May.

- Judging by what you have told me in the helicopter we barely have a home, the gym being completely destroyed, the garden set ablaze, even our house must lay in ruins like all the rest.

- Your father actually did everything he could to make sure that the house still remained, and despite for a few holes in the roof and a missing front door your house is as it always been.

- That's a relief, I just hope that now that everything has calmed down that nothing more is going to happen to my dad and mom and Max. As for you Drew, I didn't really think you'd go through so much trouble to go with the militia to come get me. I really appreciate it Drew.

- I'd go even if your dad hadn't asked me, after I heard that you crashed then I had to leave some of my Pokemon behind for them to help while I went to get you. I'm sorry about Skitty, I lost Roselia shortly after Team Rocket came to Hoenn, she gave her life so that I could flee.

An armored car arrived, as the soldiers surrounded it and kept their eyes open for anything and anyone suspicious. The back door opened, as Giovanni was seen, chained to hands and feet, as he was escorted into a guarded building. Not wanting any trouble, he did as he was told, as he then was put into a cold, dark room. It didn't take long before someone came for him.

Specialagent Jenny entered the room, as she saw Giovanni sit down on the metal chair and leaning on the metal table. She sat down in front of him and watched him, analyzing him.

- Your psychoanalysis isn't necessary, there is nothing wrong with me, just the fact that I took the wrong path in life and became something I never really wanted to become… a villain.

- Well you did, and the world has suffered from your actions. Now I'm going to tell you as it is: Most have already agreed that you should be terminated, but I know just like you know, that you become a martyr in your men's eyes, and that would trigger other organization to rise.

. You're well educated my dear, yes others would ascend to power if I were to perish. And I'd hardly consider myself a martyr as my men probably already hate me for surrendering and completely dismantling Team Rocket. My death would not bring a tear from any of them.

- That's why I am willing to make you a limited, one-time offer that ends as soon as you walk out the door… help us bring down the other organizations, help convict everyone of your men, from a simple grunt to your chef scientist, and of course be left without any of your wealth and land… and you'll only spend the rest of your life in a comfortable and moderate prison.

-Your offer is very generous and tempting… so I'm prepared to go even further… I'll gladly bring down the others, I'll tell you which of my closest men are responsible for our operations, and I am ready to give up everything I ever owned… but I will only do it anonymously, and also demand full protection for my wife and son, I want them to be as safe as ever possible.

- You cant do it anonymously, the law indicates that any trial must be public for it to be legal. We already have slight evidence of who has done what, we just need you to confirm it to save us the trouble and time of doing it ourselves. I admire you're thoughts in your family, but not even they are powerful enough to do any to help you. So, you're willing to come clean sir?.

- Ash and Delia must remain save… as much as I willingly want to help, I will not go public and make them targets, I wont expose them to anymore danger. I'm really sorry Jenny dear.

The door knocked, as a soldier told Jenny to come out. Jenny rose up and left the room.

Ritchie opened his eyes, as a bright light blinded him. He was being taken care of by several Chansey, treating his wounds and checking the rest of his body for any other injuries.

He then saw Ash, laying unconscious on a medical board, as he was hooked up to several machines to monitor his condition. Ritchie then asked Nurse Joy beside him what was wrong.

- That's the thing, he should wake up but he doesn't and he's neither in a come nor is he really unconscious, his REM value indicates that he is dreaming, yet there is no brain activity that supports it. I have consulted others, but everyone are clueless as to what is wrong with him.

Suddenly Ritchie was horrified, as he saw Pikachu in another room, its body fully bandaged , with several Chansey constantly spraying it with an more advanced version of Burn Heal, along with a mix over several other potions to help it heal, but Pikachu barely responded.

- Nurse Joy, what happened to Pikachu, why isn't it waking up, is it going to be alright?

- I'm afraid that its time is running out… we have tried innumerable kinds and sorts of potions, but its not responding to the treatment, it was too badly burned in the explosion. I'm sorry.

- No you have to help it! It's Ash's Pikachu, if it dies then Ash will never forgive himself!

Ritchie then took a leap off his board and went to Ash, trying to wake him up, telling him that he has to wake up and somehow help Pikachu. Ash still didn't respond. Suddenly a door opened, as several soldiers entered. Jenny and Giovanni then entered to check on Ash.

- I just found out that he has moved to the base, the least I can do is let you see him.

- Oh Ash, my boy, what happened to you, who did this… if I ever find out then I swear I'll…

Freaked out by his presence, Ritchie shouted at Giovanni, as the soldiers held him back.

- You almost killed me and my friends, I'll never forgive you for what you have done!

- Calm down young man, Mortegio is in custody and is no condition to harm you ever again.

- How can you let him live after everything that happened, people have died because of you!

Suddenly a screech was heard. It was Ash, he had managed to wake up due to the quarrel.

- My boy, you're alright! I'll leave and let you rest, but I'll be back Ash, I promise.

Jenny nodded, as the soldiers let go of Ritchie, as Jenny, Giovanni and the soldiers left towards the interrogation room again. Nurse Joy asked Ash to sit down to be examined.

- Where am I.. oh my head, damn it hurts, I must have hit the wall alot harder than I thought…

- The important thing is you're alive young man. Any other injuries you are aware of?

Before Ash could respond he suddenly screamed, as he saw Pikachu in the other room.

A field medic examined May, as she said that May didn't seem to have any trace of the memory program, as she left to examine others. Having the opportunity to go to sleep and rest, May was too concerned about Max, Norman and the others to be able to close her eyes.

Drew entered the tent, having gone to one of the soldiers to get some more water aswell as gather information about what was going on in the world and how the others are doing.

- Apparently Kanto was least assaulted, the Kanto militia managed to gather in time to stop Team Rocket from spreading, so it seems that its fully safe to travel around in Kanto atleast.

- What about the others? Have you found out anything about Max and the rest?

. Yeah alittle, some are headed to this base from the Indigo Plateau, and Max is apparently sleeping in a warm bed. I guess we both should learn from him and try get some rest May.

- I cant go to sleep, not now, I got to recover as fast as possible to be able to go get Max. Besides, I just heard over a radio that Giovanni is broadcasting live the capitulation of Team Rocket., I wonder how this will affect Ash and Delia, since they are family after all.

- It's hard to imagine Ash's mom having a past with Mortegio, I don't know what I'd do if I found out my father was the world's most hateful villain. As for your friend Ritchie, I think he's ok, probably recovering abit just like the rest of us. Seems you're popular today May.

- Guess so, he did a lot for me today, I can't thank both of you enough for your help.

Drew then took out several Pokeballs, retrieving them from the militia after Nurse Joy examined them earlier. May still thought of Skitty, and Drew thought of Roselia, as they kept the Pokeball of each fallen one. Drew then left to see if he could do anything else to help out.

Still at the Indigo Plateau, Brock continued to look for Max, when suddenly Nurse Joy told him to follow. Brock was led to an observation room, as he saw Max, sleeping in a bed.

- Your friend collapsed in a hallway, the poor boy must have been through hell to be so exhausted. His vitals are fine, he just needs a good night sleep and some peace and quiet.

- I was horried, I thought something had happened to him. But Joy, where did Jirachi go?

- I'm sorry…a few minutes after Max had fallen asleep Jirachi unfortunately… passed away.

Shocked and sad, Brock fell to the floor, as Nurse Joy consoled him. Not sure what to say to Max when he eventually wakes up, Brock stood up and asked where Jirachi had been moved.

- We put it in the morgue and have added security since Misty William's body disappeared.

- She's alive… its hard to explain Nurse Joy… I don't even know myself how it happened…

Max then cuddled a pillow it thought to be Jirachi, as Brock didn't have the heart to wake him up and tell him nor remove the pillow, as he left the room in tears. Nurse Joy sat beside him.

- It's my fault, if we had taken the risk and left early we might had been able to save Jirachi...

- We can't affect and change everything Brock, we don't even know if Jirachi could be saved.

- I hope May gets here in time…because I can't face Max… not after this.. I just can't…

Nurse Joy held his hand, as Brock asked her if she lost anyone. She told him that many Joys had been harmed and even some died, but just like the Jenny's they didn't die for nothing.

Delia and Meowth then entered the hallway, as apparently they had found out what happened. Delia then asked Brock how Max was feeling. Brock explained everything to her and Meowth.

. Oh Brock, I can't imagine how Max will feel when he wakes up… he'll never be the same…

- It's a miracle we've been so lightly affected…but Max lost Jirachi. How is Pikachu Delia…

Shocked, Meowth decided to go see Jessie and James, as Delia told Brock how Pikachu was doing. Praying for its wellbeing, Nurse Joy then told them to come with her to the morgue.

Giovanni was leaning onto the table, resting his body after everything he's been through, when suddenly he felt strange again, as he felt a familiar presence in the room. Beginning to see strange symbols on the walls, Giovanni felt as if he was beginning to lose his mind.

Jenny then entered, as she showed him the legal documents, as she asked him to sign it. Having not much of a choice, Giovanni reluctantly signed, as Jenny took away the papers.

- You did the right thing sir, this will make a huge difference. You're free to move around with an escort, and as soon as the storm clears you will be moved to another military facility.

- Lets hope it was the right thing to do. As for my family, as long as they're safe I will talk freely and do whatever you ask of me… its time for me to end something I started long ago.

Jenny nodded, as cameras where set up, as she was prepared to broadcast Giovanni's confessions and testiments live, hoping it would have the massive impact she hopes of.

- This is Giovanni Mortegio, leader of Team Rocket, and this message is broadcasted in Kanto, at the militia base with me in custody. My first address is to the remnants of Team Rocket… I urge you to stop and surrender, enough blood has been shed already…

A soldier then called for Jenny, as she was told to go to Ritchie, who was waiting for her.

- Thank you for coming. I just saw the broadcast on TV… what will happen now to him Jenny?

- Even I am uncertain, it all depends on what happens onward. As soon as he has done his broadcast and its safe to travel by air again we will escort him to another location.

- If you need my testimony I'll be glad to give it to you… he may be the father of one of my friends, but that doesn't change the fact that he still is a monster for what he has done to us all.

Accepting his proposal, Jenny took Ritchie to another room, as she began to takes notes.

Ash was beside Pikachu, helpless and watched as its vitals got weaker and weaker. Suddenly Pikachu woke up, as it looked at Ash and reached out a paw at him, as Ash grabbed it gently.

- Hey.. You're awake… it's a good sign… there's still a chance… you're gonna be ok pal…

Believing otherwise, Pikachu began to cry, as Ash felt awful, not being able to hold Pikachu and comfort it, as Ash held back his emotions as much as he could. Pikachu was weakening.

- Don't… please don't… don't go buddy… don't leave me, we need you… I still need you…

Believing its time, the Chansey left the room to give Ash his final moments, With a soft whisper of Ash's name, Pikachu took a weak breath, as it let go of Ash's hand. Ash sat there silent, overwhelmed by what just happened. He didn't say a word, just sat there beside Pikachu.

Suddenly the lights flickered, as Ash suddenly saw some strange symbols and the walls. A weak moan was heard, as Ash looked down on the board. Pikachu smiled at Ash. It was alive.

Ash quickly took of its bandages and saw that there were no burn marks, it was fully healed. He quickly hugged Pikachu, as both cried in each others arms, as the Chansey entered the room again to check on Ash, as one of them left to get Nurse Joy to tell what had happened.

Brock, Delia and Nurse Joy arrived at the morgue when they suddenly where shocked, as they saw a familiar sight: Jirachi. Asking what happened, the guards told Nurse Joy that it teleported out of its compartment. Jirachi went to Brock, relieved that it was alright and well.

- I don't know how to explain it Brock, I checked its vitals several times, it was beyond help.

- It's a miracle, that's what it is, and if we are in luck, Pikachu might also be alright!

- Jenny told me that Pikachu had been moved to the other militia base for better medical treatment, we need to get there to see it aswell as Ash, May, Giovanni and all the others.

- I'll remain here with Max and go through Jirachi´s vitals to be sure its alright. Brock, ask Jenny to drive you and Delia to the other base, my cousin there will take care of you both.

Thanking her, Brock left in a hurry to talk to Jenny, as Delia went to the recovery department to tell Meowth. She then saw Jessie and Meowth, standing beside a bed where James layed:

He had been successfully operated and would make a full recovery in due time. Meowth asked Delia what was going on, as she explained what happened, and asked them to come with her.

- I don't know… I feel I need to be here with James even if I can't do much but sit and wait.

- Come on Jess, he's going to be fine, while we wait we can do something useful, like check on the boss, maybe have a meal or two, the important thing is for us all to stick together now.

- You can do all the legal actions in advance instead of having to do it while James really needs you. Besides, the base ain´t too far away, you'll be with him shortly after we're done.

Jessie nodded, as Meowth and Delia went ahead. Jessie gave James a gentle kiss on the cheek, as she told him that she'll be back soon, and that it's all going to be alright in the end after all.

May remained in the tent, listening to the radio of any news regarding Hoenn, as someone then entered her tent. It was Ritchie. May gently hugged him, as Ritchie sat down next to her,

- I just finished with Jenny, hopefully my testimony regarding todays event can help bring down Team Rocket and every other criminal organization that was involved in all of this.

- I'm sure you did great Ritchie even in your current state. I'm probably next to be questioned, don't really know what to expect, but its seems somehow wrong now to help punish Ash's father, even if he was the mastermind behind the whole coordinated plan to take the world.

- As I said to Jenny, it doesn't change the fact that Mortegio choose to become what he was, and nothing can make up for all the terror, deaths and suffering Team Rocket has caused.

- Still, if he gave up on his own accord means that there is some good in him, and with Ash and Miss Ketchum he might even become more than a villain, he might even be our ally.

- He's probably saving himself by fully surrendering like that, I wouldn't be surprised if he's manipulating us, making us believe he has changed. Face it May, he can never be good.

- Maybe not fully, but he can do whatever he can to make it as right and normal as possible.

Ritchie then heard a familiar outcry, as Sparky leaped into his arms. Tracey then appeared.

- Hey there you are, took some time to find you Ritchie, I've been worried sick about you!

- I'm glad you two are alright! I guess Charizard couldn't land until the storm passed away.

- Yeah, we had to land abit away and walk the rest of the way to the base, but we're here now, Bianca seems to be making a full recovery in the trauma room, and Charizard took off towards Johto, I guess it's going to Charicific Valley to see if the other Charizards are alright and safe.

- Come and sit with me and Ritchie, you're probably dead tired aswell after this whole mess.

Tracey sat down next to them, as Sparky cuddled next to May and Ritchie. Tracey then took out his PokeGear, dialing a number but as there is no tone he grew increasingly worried.

- Tracey, what is? Is something wrong with your PokeGear? Maybe its due to the storm…

- Perhaps Ritchie, but still… I tried earlier before we reached the storm… and Professor Oak hasn't responded, and apparently nobody has seen him after the rescue attempt at HQ earlier.

- Perhaps he's stranded somewhere or he's on his way here… I'm sure he's just fine Tracey.

Nurse Joy rushed into the room, as Pikachu was in Ash's arms. She asked him what happened.

- I really don't know… Pikachu stopped breathing, and then I suddenly saw something…

- Have you experienced any hallucinations earlier before, where you exposed to something?

- Well I hit a wall pretty hard, guess it shock me up more than I realized. What matters is that my pal is alright and safe… I guess it's time for me to do one last thing. I need to see my dad.

Nurse Joy then escorted Ash to Giovanni's holding cell and left. They were alone in the room.

- Are you ok dad? Did they do anything bad to you, did they treat you fair and properly?

- No Ash, I'm alright, they have been angels in comparison to watch treatment I should get.

Ash then sat on a chair in front of Giovanni, as Pikachu jumped up and stood on the table.

- I heard about what you did… you didn't have to do it but you did. You have really changed.

- I did it mostly for you and your mother, they promised protection for you two incase you would become targets. Still, I want to make it right… as much as humanly possible at least.

- I met with mom earlier… and she said that you were with Misty… where is she, is she ok?

- I don't know son… my memory somehow is blocked away after my encounter with whatever came out of the elevator… and I suppose Pikachu doesn't remember either what happened.

- I have to find her… something else is happening, Mewtwo told me something… something happened to it and me when we were headed to save May… I had felt that feeling before…

Giovanni then stood up, as he saw the strange symbols again on the walls, but this time he recognized them: They were Unknown symbol writings. Ash then asked him what was wrong.

- It seems I can only see them… I must be losing my mind… it must be all in my head…

- Wait you saw the symbols too? I saw them shortly before Pikachu was revitalized!

Suddenly both collapsed, as Giovanni screeched. Ash also felt a sense of pain and suffering, as it suddenly stopped. Worried, Pikachu slammed the door, as the guards entered to help.

- What happened here, did Mr Mortegio do anything to you kid, are you ok?

Ash nodded and told them to leave, as they nodded and leaved the room. Giovanni then sat down again on the chair, as Ash also sat down and asked Pikachu if it had felt it aswell.

- I felt… something…we're connected somehow Ash… what is happening to us…

- I felt it too… and a warning.. Something or someone wants to tell us something…

Pikachu didn't know anything, as Specialagent Jenny knocked and entered the room.

- I came to tell you that the storm is passing over. Please come with us now Mr Mortegio.

- Please wait, something just happened to me and my son, something is going on Jenny.

- We got affected by something, perhaps that can explain why my dad can't remember, something must have manipulated him when he was at HQ. Please we need your help!

- We can go through this after you have been moved sir. I'm sorry Ash, even if you're telling the truth about what just happened in here, I have a job to do and I am expected to do it.

The guards pushed Ash back, as Jenny stepped forward and chained Giovanni again, and took him out of the room, as he was escorted to the armored car, ready to head to his destination

Officer Jenny, Brock and Delia were ready to leave when suddenly someone called for them from the base. It was Max: He had woken up, and went out to look for Brock and Jirachi

- Wait for me, I'm coming to, Jirachi aswell! I have to go see May and tell her what happened.

Brock moved abit, as Max entered the jeep with Jirachi. Jessie and Meowth then came and sat down aswell. With the jeep full, they took off, as they noticed that the storm was moving away from Kanto and headed towards Johto. Jirachi starred suspiciously at the storm.

Despite the terrain they got there in time, as Giovanni was moved into the armored car. Delia, along with Jessie and Meowth ran off to him, as the guards gave them abit of time together.

- My dear, you're alright? I'm sorry, I don't know what my bodyguards were thinking…

- Gio it's ok, you weren't yourself dear, I know you would never do such a thing to us.

- So its over sir… you're being taken to jail, and James and I will go to trial soon.

- Yes Jessica… Team Rocket is no more, there is no more pride in that uniform of yours, do with it as you please. As a personal request, please keep an eye on my son and wife for me.

- Will do boss… well don't know what else to call you sir… Me and Jessie will take care of the twerp and Miss Ketchum. Good luck to you sir, I hope for the best in your case.

Delia then left to go see Specialagent Jenny, as Jessie and Meowth were apprehended by the guards, as the armored car drove away. Brock and Max stepped out of the jeep, as May heard them and left her tent to see Max. They hugged each other, as Tracey and Ritchie came aswell.

- Oh Max, Drew told me that dad is ok, and that our home is safe and whole!

- So is Jirachi, I don't know how but its ok now, Nurse Joy told me that its perfectly fine!

- Well you know what that means right? Jirachi is ready to go home… back to Forina…

- I just wish… that he doesn't need to go… maybe he doesn't need to sleep anymore…

Tracey went to Brock and asked about Professor Oak, but he didn't know either what happened to him. Asking Tracey about Bianca, he told that she should be ready to go back home to Altomare as soon as Lorenzo can get a plane and come pick her up from the airport.

Tracey then left to escort Bianca to the Kanto airport, as Brock told him to go to Pallet Town later as everyone might need to gather. Brock then went to Ritchie and asked about Ash.

- I don't know, last I saw him was in the trauma room… maybe he left to be alone… cause Pikachu…its looking bad Brock, maybe its already too late…maybe Pikachu is already gone…

Delia managed to get to Specialagent Jenny, sitting at her desk and working through Giovanni's statements. Delia sat down, as Jenny asked her what she could do for her.

- I don't think you were old enough to remember my father… he always said that no matter the man, crime and punishment, the law should foremost always be dictated by one's heart and not by a piece of paper… he was fair and hard on those that did other people harm…

- I never got the chance to get to know him, he has been an inspiration for all of us in the policeforce after his retirement and his sudden passing… Even if we try to follow his words of wisdom the world won't forgive and forget: Mortegio is a criminal and must be punished.

- Trust me, after the events that have occurred I am aware that he shouldn't go unpunished, but remember that he sacrificed alot for it: He left me and didn't get in contact with me anymore, it wasn't until he found out about Ash that he decided to face me once again.

- I assure you Miss Ketchum that I have made a kind and fair deal for him that he already accepted: His good deed will be noted and brought into question, but that won't change the fact that innocents have died, Pokemon are homeless, and cities are in ruins. I'm sorry miss.

- Then I am ready to make you a deal: Shorten whatever sentence he will receive, give him a much lesser punishment, and I will give you information that will change our world forever.

Suddenly shouts and gunshots were heard, as soldiers organized and spread out.

Worried about what was going on, May grabbed Max and fled into a tent, as Brock grabbed his Pokeballs, ready should he need to fight once again. Gunshots then were fired towards the base from a distance, as everyone took shelter inside the tents. Rogue grunts had attacked the base, as the soldiers got their orders and fired back, engaging them in a vicious gunfight.

Ash grabbed Pikachu and entered a hangar, as soldiers entered several vehicles to engage the enemy. Overhearing some of them, Ash was shocked to hear that the grunts might be after Giovanni. With no other alternative, Ash sneaked by the soldiers and hopped onto a militia motorcycle, as he started it and drove off, hoping to get to Giovanni before it was too late.

Lugia then appeared, as it used Aeroblast to quickly siege the enemy, which quickly retreated. The soldiers went after them, as Delia ran out from the base and called out for the rest.

- Jenny just told me that scouts have detected a massive group of renegade grunts headed to this base, we have to help the militia evacuate and head to Indigo Plateau for protection!

Seeing Ash in the distance, Brock shouted to him, but Ash was too far away to hear him, as Ash unknowingly drove off in the direction where the grunts and the armored car are located.

- Tracey has already left with Bianca, I'll go with Officer Jenny, May and Max, its too dangerous for those two to stay here and help. Delia, you have to immediately leave, now!

Specialagent Jenny was surprised to see that her motorcycle was gone, as she then ordered a incoming militia helicopter to escort her, Delia and her men to Indigo Plateau immediately.

Knowing that Ash could be in mortal danger, Lugia quickly took flight after him, as Officer Jenny was informed that Drew had encountered grunts ahead and is fighting them off to clear the path for the evac. The jeep drove off, as she went as fast as she could to get to him in time.

Jessie and Meowth were left behind, as they suddenly saw grunts already appearing at some cliffs. Being taken by surprise, most of the militia couldn't hold them back, as the grunts clearly were in for the kill, using weapons instead of Pokemon to break through the defenses.

An unknown helicopter suddenly landed in the middle of the militia base, as Jessie and Meowth quickly hid themselves. The doors opened, as grunts began to swarm the area.

- This is bad Jess, we're surrounded and the militia just left us here like we were Ratatas…

- Shut your mouth and stay down, these guys are serious… they must be here for Giovanni.

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard, as someone stepped out of the helicopter. Holding onto Darkballs in his hands, he released all of his 6 Pokemon and spread them out all over the base.

- Jessie look… he must have escaped during the global assault.. Jason Vicious is here…


End file.
